


Broken

by talefeathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes back to himself after being under the influence of the Mad Hatter's mind control and must face what he's done in the interim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Bruce had no concept of how long Tetch’s neurotransmitter had been drowning his consciousness before he floated back to the surface of his mind. It was like waking from a deep, heavy slumber, and it took him a moment to orient himself, to gain his balance. To recognize the small form cowering before him, wrapped in a bright yellow cape.

“Robin?”

The air left the boy in a gust of relief.

“Batman,” he sighed. “I -- I was worried -- I thought maybe you -- I mean, Batgirl disabled the neurotransmitter from the cave but -- but for a second there you were still --”

More details began to surface: the quiver in Dick’s voice, the way he held one arm cradled to his chest. The bruises. Bruce’s stomach clenched.

“Did I --?”

Dick shook his head, his lips pressed into a determined line.

“It’s not your fault. Tetch was controlling you.”

Bruce knelt beside him, and though Bruce watched him try not to, Dick flinched.

“Your arm,” Bruce said past a tightness in his throat. “I broke it.”

“It’s okay,” Dick said quietly.

“It’s _not,”_ Bruce insisted. “You could have been --”

 _“Please,_ can we just --!” Dick cut across. He closed his eyes and exhaled before leaning into Bruce’s shoulder. “Can we have this talk later?”

Bruce realized he had no idea how long Dick had had to hold his own against a murder-bent Batman. He was probably exhausted as well as injured.

“Of course,” he said gruffly, gingerly placing an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dick murmured again, but it did nothing to quell the guilt festering in Bruce’s chest.


End file.
